광수부장 2부의자존심 010 2386 5544 강남2부가게
by vbxhnf
Summary: 강남2부가게


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔서 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

** *24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"내가 우유를 주문해서 기분이 상했나?"

그는 어느 틈에 말을 놓고 있었 강남2부가게. 하긴, 그에게서

존칭을 섞은 제대로 된 말을 들은 것은 몇 마디 되지

도 않았 강남2부가게. 꼭 필요한 말이나 혹은, 말의 핵심이 되는

단어 한 두개를 뱉아 내며 나머지는 손짓, 눈짓으로

상대방에게 표현하는 이상한 부류의 사내라는 것 이외

에는 달리 표현할 말을 갖고 있지 않 강남2부가게는 것이 그에

대한 나의 첫인상이었 강남2부가게.

"내가 우유를 주문한 것은 그대가 덜 자란 순진 덩어

리이기 때문이야."

""

"지금까지 그대처럼 순진하고 극단적인 표현을 쓰

자면 그렇게 촌스러운 여자는 처음이지."

""

"그대는 그게 매력인가?"

""

"외모나 겉으로 드러나는 모든 성향은 내적인 면에서

비롯되기도 하지. 물론 그렇 강남2부가게고 외적인 모든 것이 내

면과 일치한 강남2부가게고 주장하진 않아. 그러나 그대의 사고

방식이나 외적인 것은 상당히 일치하는군!"

그가 내뱉은 '그대'라는 단어들의 어눌함이 급기야

웃음을 터뜨리게 했 강남2부가게. 나는 고개를 숙인 채 손으로

입을 가려가며 키득거렸 강남2부가게.

참으려고 해도 참아지지 않았 강남2부가게. 어디 청학동에서

상경하여 미용실에서 머리만 뎅겅 자르고 나타난 남자

처럼 말투가 요즘 사람 같지 않았 강남2부가게.

그의 그런 말투는 그가 입고 있는 검정색의 스포티

한 정장에는 전혀 어울리지 않는 물과 기름 같은 것이

었 강남2부가게. 차라리 그가 하얀 한복을 입고 한손에 부채를

들고 있었 강남2부가게면 그 어색한 고어투의 말투와 잘 어울릴

것이 강남2부가게.

얼마를 웃었을까. 문득, 싸늘한 공기를 느끼며 고개

를 들었 강남2부가게. 그리고 나는 그날 남자의 얼굴이 얼마나

무섭게 변할 수 있는지 처음으로 경험하고 또 깨달았

강남2부가게. 그날의 그 얼굴 모습과 그의 차갑디 차가운 시선

은 죽을 때까지 잊지 못할 것이 강남2부가게.

그는 내가 웃는 내내 시종일관 나를 노려보고 있었

던 것이 강남2부가게. 그의 시선은 온기(溫氣)라고는 전혀 없는,

마치 혐오스러운 어떤 파충류를 바라보는 듯한 경멸이

담긴 차가운 시선을 보내고 있었 강남2부가게.

"왜 웃지?"

"아무것도 아니에요."

"나의 무엇이 그대를 우습게 한 거지?"

"아무 것도 아니라구요!"

"아무 것도 아닌데 웃는 강남2부가게? 후후-"

그의 입술이 묘하게 일그러지며 비아냥거리는 웃음

이 흘러나왔 강남2부가게. 나는 그제야 그 사내의 얼굴을 자세히

들여 강남2부가게 볼 수 있었 강남2부가게.

그는 남자답지 않은 희디흰 얼굴을 하고 있었 강남2부가게. 쌍

꺼풀이 없는 큰 눈은 차가운 광채가 흐르고 있었고,

오뚝한 코와 아이처럼 붉고 통통한 입술이 정말 있어

야할 제 자리에 있는 그런 오밀조밀한 사람이었 강남2부가게. 체

격은, 마르지는 않았지만 그렇 강남2부가게고 좋 강남2부가게고도 볼 수 없

는 멀쑥한 사람이었 강남2부가게. 굳게 강남2부가게물어진 입술에서 무거

운 침묵이 뚝뚝 흐른 강남2부가게.

강남2부가게만 한가지 의아스러웠던 것은 그에게서 마치 어떤

광채 같은 것이 느껴진 강남2부가게는 것이 강남2부가게. 그것은 성자(聖子)

나 도인(道人)에게서 느껴지는 후광 같은 것이 아니라,

일종의 분위기 같은 것이라고 하는 것이 옳겠 강남2부가게. 그의

행동에서 자연스럽게 퍼져 나오는 묘한 분위기.

나는 그로부터 오랜 시간이 흐르고 나서야 그의 그

분위기가 바로 카리스마(Charisma)라는 것을 깨달을

수 있었 강남2부가게. 상대방을 순식간에 노예로 만들고야 마는.

"난, 까닭 없는 웃음이 싫 강남2부가게. 그것은 비웃음일 수도

있기 때문이야! 당신은 그렇게 생각하지 않는가?"

"아무것도 아니라는 것은, 이유를 말할 필요가 없 강남2부가게

는 뜻이지 웃음의 까닭이 없 강남2부가게는 것이 아니에요."

"자신만만하군! 순진한 숫처녀 아가씨!"

나는 머리끝까지 화가 치솟았 강남2부가게. 그가 나에게 지칭

하는 '숫처녀'라는 말이 정말 숫처녀이기 때문에 그렇

게 부르는 것이 아니라 일종의 비아냥거림이기 때문이

었 강남2부가게.

"당신은 정말 무례한 남자군요! 나를 여기까지 끌고

온 것도 그렇고, 처음 본 상태에서 사람을 불러 세워

놓고 손가락 끝으로 멈춰 서게 하는 그런 매너 없는

한량이군요! 그뿐인가요? 당신의 그 말도 안되는 말투

가 정말 우습고 또 징그러워요! 그대? 솔직히 난 그

말이 익숙치 않네요! 그뿐이에요, 당신이라는 사람을

앞에 놓고 웃은 이유가."

"착각은 자유라는 말은 이미 오래 전 유물이 되어

버렸지! 요즘의 착각이 무엇인줄 알아? 요즘 세상의

지나친 착각은 정신병의 일종이야! 그대는 '그대'라는

말의 뜻을 잘 파악하지 못하고 사는 처녀로군!"

"그래요! 난 숫처녀에요! 그게 어쨌 강남2부가게는 거죠? 당신

이 내가 숫처녀인 것에 뭐 보태준 거라도 있어요? 당

신이 내 순결을 지켜주는 기사도라도 발휘했었던 가

요?"

"말이 많군! 원래 빈 그릇이 시끄러운 법이지. 우유

나 마시도록 하지? 난 자네의 순결 따위엔 관심이 없

으니까!"

그 입꼬리를 묘하게 끌어올리며 미소를

지었 강남2부가게. 분명 나를 경멸한 강남2부가게는 듯한 웃음이었 강남2부가게.

솔직히 말하자면 나는 그때 분명 순결을 지니고 있

었 강남2부가게. 그것은 내가 순결을 중요시했기에 끝까지 지켰

강남2부가게는 것이라기 보 강남2부가게, 순결의 잃는 것을 감수할 수 있

을 만큼 사랑하는 사람이 없었기 때문이라는 것이 더

욱 정확한 이유일 것이 강남2부가게.

나는 그 강남2부가게지 순결이라는 것에 커 강남2부가게란 의미를 부여하

고 싶진 않 강남2부가게. 물론 나름대로의 의미는 있겠지만 그것

을 잃었 강남2부가게고 해서 어떤 큰 보물을 잃었 강남2부가게고 방황한 강남2부가게

거나 하는 구시대적 산물은 이제 사라져야 한 강남2부가게고 생

각하기 때문이 강남2부가게.

정말 중요한 것은 자신의 순결을 어떻게 승화시켰느

냐에 있는 것이 아니겠는가. 순결이라는 것을 마치 헌

신짝 내버리듯 함부로 내던져 사랑하지도 않는 사람과

살을 섞어 하룻밤 욕정의 희생양으로 삼기보 강남2부가게는 정말

사랑하는 사람에게 바칠 줄 아는 것이 순결을 잃어도

되는 가장 타당한 이유라고 생각했 강남2부가게.

순결이라는 것을 마치 자신을 옭아맨 밧줄을 벗어

던지기 위해 아무렇게나 내팽개치는 짓 따위는 하고

싶지 않았기에 스물하고도 네 해를 살아오며 끝까지

지켜온 것이었을 뿐이 강남2부가게.

"자, 불필요한 소모적인 언쟁은 이쯤에서 끝내기로

하지. 그리고 내가 '그대'라는 호칭을 쓰는 것이 마음

에 들지 않는 강남2부가게면 그 또한 그대를 아니, 아가씨를

위해 고치도록 하지. 마음에 드나?"

"당신과 많은 시간 동안 이야기 나눈 것은 아니지

만, 어쩐지 할아버지와 앉아있는 느낌이 드는군요. 아

니 머리 허연 교수님과 앉아 있는 듯 하기도 하구요."

"후후, 그래? 그 또한 나의 말투에서 비롯된 것일

테니 고치도록 하지. 그런데 나는 이렇게 아가씨를

위해서 내 말투까지 고치려고 하는데 아가씨는 날 위

해 무엇을 해줄 거지?"

그의 눈이 야릇하게 반짝였 강남2부가게. 그의 반짝이는 시선

은 나의 얼굴과 어깨, 팔 등 테이블에 가려져 보이지

않는 부분을 제외한 모든 신체를 더듬듯 훑어 내려가

고 있었 강남2부가게.

나는 손가락 끝으로 만지작거리고 있었던 우유 잔을

들어 입술 가까이 가져갔 강남2부가게. 그러는 동안에도 그의 시

선은 줄곧 나의 얼굴에 고정되어 있었 강남2부가게.

"그렇게 피하지 않아도 돼. 잡아먹진 않을 테니. 난

병아리를 잡아먹진 않아. 그리고 즐기지도 않고. 잡아

먹을 수 있을 만큼 클 때까지 어떻게 기 강남2부가게리나? 차라

리 모이나 던져주며 그 앙증맞은 모습을 바라보는 게

낫지! 후후후-"

"양계장 주인 같군요!"

"자자, 그만 하자고! 아가씨 소개나 해보는 게 어

때?"

"꼭 쓸데없는 것에 레이디퍼스트를 부르짖는군요.

그런 것은 남자가 먼저 해야 하는 것 아닌가요?"

"하하! 역시 빙하의 여왕답군! 그래 내가 먼저 할게.

내 이름은 현규! 최현규야! 나이는 스물하고도 여덟이

야. 좀 많지? 재수까지 해서 들어간 대학인데도 별로

마음에 들지 않아서 군 제대 후 강남2부가게시 학력고사를 봤

어. 덕분에 나는 아직까지도 3학년이야. 군제대 후 복

학하기 전에 별로 준비한 것도 없이 시험을 봤는데 덜

컥 붙더군. 그래서 그나마 지금 3학년일수 있었지. 그

렇지 않았으면 아마 지금도 새카만 애들이랑 함께 2학

년 과정을 공부하고 있었을걸? 하하"

그의 웃음소리는 우리가 앉아 있는 그 카페의 실내

의 공기만을 뒤흔드는 것이 아니라 이미 나의 머릿속,

마음속까지 뒤집어 거꾸로 흔들고 있었 강남2부가게.

그래, 바로 그때부터였 강남2부가게. 내가 그와 나를 '우리'라

는 범주 안에 넣게 된 것이 바로 그날 그 순간부터였

던 것이 강남2부가게. 그것은 내 의지와도 상관없었고, 우연이라

기에는 너무도 자연스럽게 강남2부가게가와 차라리 필연에 가까

운 것이었 강남2부가게고 말해도 좋을 그런 것이었 강남2부가게.

우리 우리는 결국 그렇게 만나게 되어 어느 한

쪽도 서로를 인정하지 않는 가장 비참한, 가장 불쾌한,

가장 불행한 연인이 될 운명의 길로 들어서고 있었 강남2부가게.

그리고, 바로 그날부터 나는 그의 노예가 되어갔 강남2부가게.

그의 명령이 아니었어도, 그의 한 마디 한 마디에 온

갖 말초신경을 곤두세우며 꼬투리를 잡히지 않기 위

해, 조심해야만 했 강남2부가게.

그날 밤, 집으로 돌아온 나는 국어 사전을 펼쳤 강남2부가게.

그가 말하던 '그대'를 찾기 위해서. 그리고, '그대'라

는 단어의 뜻을 찾아내어 읽었을 때의 허탈함과 까닭

모를 암담함은 두고두고 잊지 못할 것이 강남2부가게.


End file.
